With the rapid development of the plastic industry, plastic articles are becoming increasingly important in industrial production and in our daily life. More waste plastics are generated with the abundant applications of plastics. Due to the fact that the waste plastics are almost non-decomposable in natural condition, they become a serious problem to the survival of our environment. As such, it becomes very important to solve the pollution problem in our environment caused by the waste plastics, and to get them recycled and re-used.